villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saint Dane
Saint Dane is the main antagonist from the ''Pendragon Adventures ''series of books. He is the archenemy of Bobby Pendragon, the titular protagonist. He is an evil traveler and His ultimate goal is to coverge all the Territories to break them down into chaos, creating a darker version of Solara over which he can rule as a god. Biography Saint Dane appears in all 10 books, along with Bobby Pendragon, Mark Dimond, and Courtney Chetwynde. He wants to break down Halla so he can rebuild it in his own design. He isn't from a territory but from Solora, the birthplace of all Halla. He has been involved in the deaths of many characters, including Osa, Uncle Press, Spader's father, Seegen, Loor (temporary), Remudi (the traveler from Ibara), and more. He was also a boy named Andy Mitchell, a bully, that has been tormenting Mark Dimond for years since kindergarten. Saint Dane did that so he can set up Mark, by then pretending to be his friend and then got him to First Earth to create a company known as the Dimond Alpha Digital Organization, which is spelled as DADO. He usually makes a complex plan to overthrow a territory before actually doing it. He doesn't fear death or suffering, because he can resurrect himself, but enjoys other people suffering. He often tricks Bobby into causing the destruction of a territory (like in the 3rd Pendragon book, where he almost convinces Bobby to stop the Hindenburg from crashing, which would result in the Nazis victory of World War 2.) without actually personally affecting the territory too much. He also has the power to manipulate people with his mind. He cannot be killed by ordinary means. Press tells Bobby that Saint Dane can only die when he truly believes he has won (the destruction of Halla), which occurs in Raven Rise, the 9th Pendragon book. Personality Saint Dane is known throughout all the territories for his cruelty and cunning and appears to be a maniac and a genius at the same time. He is extremely manipulative and intelligent, and he always seems to be one step ahead of Bobby and the travelers. Rarely does Saint Dane directly influence a Territory's turning point, but rather prefers to manipulate others, including Bobby and the Travelers, into the making poor decisions with disastrous consequences. Saint Dane also enjoys the suffering of others, yet has no fear of death himself. He is very charismatic, often persuading others comply with his twisted logic. Throughout the series, Bobby refers to Saint Dane as "the demon" or a "demon Traveler." His satanic personality is exemplified in all the people he has killed, including Osa, Press Tilton, Benn Spader, Seegen, Jen Remudi, Ludwig Zell, Mr. Kayto, Yorn and Nevva Winter. He also sees humanity as an awful and chaotic race that needs controlling. Though he once started as well intention extremist until he became completely evil in the series, though he still thinks he is still well intentioned. Dane would stop at nothing utnil he thinks he actually wins which occurs in the 9th book. Saint Dane is cruelty personified as he enjoys other people suffering as he is okay with murdering everyone once he destroy Halla and reshape it in his image. He doesn't fear death or suffering, because he can resurrect himself. Appearance He is a shape shifter so he could appear in any form, though primarily he takes the appearance of a ghostly white skinned man with long gray hear and having icy blue eyes. He is nearly a 7-foot tall frame and always wears a dark, Asian-looking suit and his eyes change from the cold blue to nearly white. During the conclusion of Black Water, his hair burns, leaving him bald with red scars on his head. Powers and Abilities Saint Dane possesses abilities no regular traveler possessed before one is having the ability to transform into any person, animal, and even "smoke" on certain occasions, making it harder for Bobby and co. to realize who he is and what he's doing. He is also very persuasive, charismatic, and incredibly intelligent as he is always one step ahead of his enemies. Saint Dane also can travel between territories without the insistence of flumes. Dane can even control the quigs, revive the dead, has as fast healing factor, can transform into clouds of smoke. Quotes Trivia * Saint Dane almost looks like Sephiroth in the graphic novels of the series. * If you say his name three times fast it almost sounds like Satan. Fitting since he is the satanic archetype for the Pendragon series. * Despite being the most evil character in the series, Saint Dane is one of the most famous and interesting character as well as being one of the most liked characters in the series. Category:Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Neutral Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Satan Category:Cataclysm Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Necromancers Category:Propagandists Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Polluters Category:Corrupting Influence